callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Site/Intel
Summary The 2 Intel documents details the successful use of the Naval PBR vehicles and regards of Soviet NOVA 6 chemical testing on the local populace. DOCUMENT 1 CS/3-517 CLASSIFIED DOCUMENTATION CIA: CS951:15:9874 DATE: May 13, 1966 MEMORANDUM TO: William Colby (Chief, Far East Division) FROM: Ryan Jackson, Chief Analysis (APLAA) SUBJECT: Proposal to utilize Mobile Riverine Force (MRF) Patrol Boat, River (PBR) watercraft as a means fo transporting high-priority Agency assets through the Mekong Delta and, as necessary, north on the Mekong River into Laos # The enclosed proposal details the potential use of joint US Army/US Navy MRF PBR craft for the purpose of quickly and safely transporting Agency assets through the Mekong Delta region. With a force of nearly 150 boats, the "brown water navy" provides the Agency with the ability to conceal and move sensitive Agency assets through areas controlled by Vietcong guerrilla forces. # Of note is the recently successful US Army Operation ??????? involving the elimination of rogue Special Forces colonel Walter E. Kurtz(?) proved the ability of a single PBR craft to move swiftly into neutral Cambodia(?) along the Nung River for the purpose of depositing a lone operative into the region. Mission was deemed a success (TAB A). # The Mobile Riverine Force's current and primary mission is the interdiction of enemy resupply efforts within the Mekong Delta and to confiscate any and all unauthorized contraband and weapons smuggling which would aid the enemy's war effort in the South. They have already been employed routinely in the deployment of Navy SEAL teams into enemy territory (DoD operational analyses enclosed in TAB B). # The PBR has a complement of 4 servicemen and utilizing a pump-jet drive powered by dual 220 horsepower diesel engine and can reach speeds upwards of 28 knots. Highly manoeuvrable, the boats can proceed over sandbars. onto beachers and turn instantly 180-degrees in its own length. PBRs are heavily armored and its armament includes twin .50 calibre machine guns in a forward rotating tub, a rear single 50 cal, and side-mounted 7.60mm machine guns and grenade launchers (TAB C). # Full breakdown of recommendation for exploration of this proposal is enclosed. DOCUMENT 2 CLASSIFIED DATE: February 15, 1968 MEMORANDUM TO: Richard Kain (ADDO/SAD) FROM: Ryan Jackson, Chief Analyst (APLAA) SUBJECT: Covert Soviet Weapons Testing in Vietnam and Laos. Sir, The analysis team has analysed the intelligence collected to date regarding the NOVA 6 and Colonel Kravchenko's presence in Laos and Vietnam and has formulated a theory regarding his work in the area. Evidence suggests that Kravchenko, on orders from General Dragovich, was field testing the NOVA 6 compound, in conjunction with the NVA, along the border regions of Laos and the indigenous villages therein. A field test of this scope infers a gathering of statistics on the weapon's large scale effectiveness (see Kravchenko's audio recording transcript forwarded for your review earlier today). Worse still, Kravchenko is doctoring test sites to make the mass deaths appear to be the result of American covert actions. The test sites were littered with dead SOG operatives. By leaving the corpses of fallen US servicemen behind, it would appear to the indigenous population that the U.S military is responsible for the massacre and local civilians, women and children included. The analysis team posits that Dragovich's intention is to use false propaganda to incite negative sentiment against the U.S and its involvement in Vietnam as well as other Cold War hotspots. Enclosed, please find all relevant intelligence briefs and full analysis report. Ryan Jackson Chief Analyst, APLAA Gallery BO_CrashSite_Image1.png|Naval PBR. BO_CrashSite_Image2.png BO_CrashSite_Image3.png BO_CrashSite_Image4.png BO_CrashSite_Intel1.png|First document. BO_CrashSite_Intel2.png|Second document. Crash site intel.jpg|Full intel document. Intel Locations *'Intel No. 25:' (1/3) At the very beginning of the game on a crate beside a stack of wood. *'Intel No. 26:' (2/3) Lying on the ground right after you get out of the boat. *'Intel No. 26 (Wii):' (2/3) Next to the rock that Woods hides behind while fighting the Vietnamese troops at the waterfall. *'Intel No. 27:' (3/3) Lying against the stone steps after climbing the wing of the plane and jumping down to the inside of the plane. Intel_1_Crash_Site_BO.png|Intel No. 1 Intel_2_Crash_Site_BO.png|Intel No. 2 Intel_3_Crash_Site_BO.png|Intel No. 3 Trivia * Part of the intel for this mission references the movie Apocalypse Now , as it describes the success of a lone PBR moving along the Nung River with the intent of eliminating a rogue Special Forces Colonel, whose name is left blacked out. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Intel